


In the Rain

by mysticminou



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticminou/pseuds/mysticminou
Summary: He’d not expected the rain...Short LukaNoir drabble inspired by miracu-less's art.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UseMyMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UseMyMuse/gifts).



He’d not expected the rain. 

Sure, Nathalie might have mentioned it during his morning briefing, but he hardly paid that much attention. He played with his diet approved breakfast and left for school as soon as he could. The day was normal. Class. Chloe. Daydream about Ladybug…There hadn’t even been an akuma. 

Maybe normal wasn’t the word. Bland. The day had been bland like his breakfast. Just another meal, day, he wouldn’t remember next week, month, year. Was every day going to be like this? Unless his friends cooked up some crazy scheme or he was graced with his Lady’s beauty?

He’d went out that night to calm himself. Just a quick run to get his mind out of the swirling thoughts that tormented him. He was quick to anxiety sometimes and he didn’t want to be in a fit if Hawkmoth attacked. His Lady needed him at his best.

The thunder clapped and it had surprised him enough to miss a step. With a yelp, Chat Noir tumbled to the wet darkness below. It was nothing unordinary. He’d fallen enough times to lean how to save himself or stand back up. What wasn’t ordinary was the masculine shout of his name and someone grabbing him before he hit the cement.

Chat blinked up through his wet bangs and mask. The blue of his savior’s hair and eyes were different shades than he would expect. Instead of the dark of his Lady, it was the lightness of a classmate. “Luka?” Chat squeaked. He’d been a little intimidated by him since the day at the rink. Sure, they were friends, but Adrien had a funny feeling when Luka flirted with Marinette.  

The older boy rightened him with that smooth smile. “Not all cats land on their feet,” he teased lightly. And, oh goodness, Adrien felt that baritone tingle all the way to his toes. His tail curled. “Careful, little kitten. Focus on the music inside you. Not the distractions.”

Chat curled in on himself, his eyes wide. He’d seen that music wisdom used on others, but never himself. No wonder Marinette was so dazzled by the older boy. He nodded dumbly a beat too late.

Luka huffed out a small laugh as he shrugged out of his jacket. “It’s wet now, but it’s thick and will give you some warmth.” Adrien let him slide the material on him and pop the hood up. His hand trailed from the hood to Adrien’s chin and Luka lifted it so that their eyes met. “You look much better in grey, little kitten. It’s more reflective of the real world than your black.”

Chat’s mouth opened and before he could answer, Luka was gone. Chat blinked through the rain to find the boy’s retreating back. Luka seemed to know Chat was watching him and lifted a lazy arm to flick his hand in a wave. 

The shiver that passed through Adrien then wasn’t from the rain or cold. It was from wondering what exactly else Luka could strum with those long fingers. 


End file.
